The invention relates to a labeling station of a machine for labeling objects, especially bottles, having a plurality of successively disposed stations, such as a gluing means, a label magazine station and a label transfer station, and having at least one label pickup element having an outwardly curved label receiving surface and mounted and driven eccentrically on a revolving carrier for rotation or pivoting between the receiving surface and the center of curvature such that, when it moves past the stations, its receiving surface rolls against the topmost, especially flat label at the label magazine station upon each revolution of the carrier.
In a labeling machine of this kind, the application of glue to the labels and the transport of the labels from the label magazine station, which is commonly in the form of a magazine receiving a stack of labels, to the label transfer station, which is commonly in the form of a labeling cylinder, are accomplished by the fact that, after glue has been applied to the receiving surface of the pickup element as it passes the gluing station, which is commonly in the form of a glue roller, this receiving surface rolls on the upper label and, due to the adhesion of the label to the receiving surface on account of the glue, removes the label from the label stack and carries it with it. The glue is applied only in the area in which the receiving surface rolls against the label. In order for such a rolling action to be possible when the labels lie flat in the label magazine, the pickup elements are journaled at a point between their cylindrically curved receiving surfaces and their center of curvature. The rotatory movement they perform when they roll along the straight line across the front of the label stack is accelerated and retarded by a special drive. The design of such a drive and the journaling of the pickup element is described in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,325,244. Instead of the cam-controlled planetary drive described therein, the pickup element can also be driven through an all-cam drive using two lever arms, which is described in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,552,253. If rotating pickup elements are not required and pivoting pickup elements will suffice, the pivoting movement can also be accomplished by means of a single cam-controlled lever arm.
It is desirable to put imprints or marks on the label at such labeling stations. In other kinds of known labeling stations, a stamping tool has been provided outside of the carrier on the path of circulation of the pickup elements between the other stations, which rotates on a stationary, driven shaft. The label held by the pickup element rolls a short distance against the embossing tool as it passes it. Since a relative movement can be approximately achieved between the stamping tool and the label only over a relatively short distance, a plurality of characters cannot be marked adjacent one another, but only one above the other. This means that the marks will run into the design on the label. Furthermore, it is disadvantageous that the pressures required for each type add up to a single total pressure, and this represents a considerable momentary load on the mounting.
In another labeling station, the stamping tool is disposed on the gripper cylinder behind an aperture and is advanced radially by driving means. On account of the small amount of space available at this point, the driving means and the stamping tool must be made quite small. It is disadvantageous that such stamping tools and their driving means are of complex construction and are subject to great wear.